Fandemonium/Eps.31
This episode has been written by , yet again that guy who's from APIM Group, Inc. and also made Pusher's Pile and New Super Mario Bros. Omega. Like the thirty previous episodes and further, this episode may contain minor mature stuff, like minor mild coarse language. Also, this is going to be VERY MUCH longer episode than normal. Be warned... ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: Blaze and Waluigi met each other in Fantendo Mansion. Again. Blaze has told her whole story to the gang, and revealed the Anti-Marine is a robot by Oldton and Eggman, working for the Almost-Killer recently. Waluigi has been sent to the producers to cause no harm. Or does he? Because a duplicate of Metal Locked, Metal Locked v3 has knocked on the door. Only Locke knows it, but has been KO'ed by v3. Locke v3 reveals that the Almost-Killer was hired by the non-paying producers! And he claims that the producers said that Locke has done the whole show bad. What will happen next...? Back to our story! Ginourm: So Locke, who was that duplicate anyway? Locke v3: Ummm... One of those bad guy's robots...? Ginourm: Don't tell me... Ginourm: THAT THEY MADE AN ANTI-LOCKE!? Locke v3: Ummm... I think so, sadly. Ginourm and Locke v3 went to the main room. Blaze: So who was that? Ginourm: YOU NEVER BELIEVE IT! It's a Duplicate of Locke here! Locke v3: And, we suspect it's an Anti-Locke. Blaze: Strange. Why do Oldton and Eggman work on an Anti-Locke while they were busy with the Anti-Blaze? Locke v3: (thinking) Sh*t. Blaze: How do they even know you? Locke v3: (thinking) Double Sh*t! Blaze: How can they even make a duplicate without example nor blueprints? Locke v3: (thinking) TURKEY SH*T!!! Clyde: Aww, Blaze, who cares about that? Locke v3: (thinking) Phew, if I may reveal my true identity, I'd thank him. Clyde: So let's talk about the plan of action. Ginourm: YEAH! THE PLAN OF ACTION! 3.14: Humph, if you say that ONE more time, I'll kick your *ss and eliminate you. Steel: My idea. 3.14: So you give me permission to eliminate him? Steel: Only this time, only this person. Clyde: So, returning to our plan... Ginourm: OF ACTION! 3.14: Get ready to be kicked out... Ginourm: What? I never mentioned "the plan", only the "of action" part. 3.14: Hmph, okay, you get ONE more chance. Pesh: Clyde, continue your plan. Ginourm: YEAH THE PLAN OF AC- Ginourm was kicked out of Fantendo Mansion by 3.14. 3.14: AND IF YOU DARE TO RETURN, I'LL KICK YOU AND YOUR F**KING *RS* BACK TO FANTENDO SEA! Ginourm: What'cha saying? 3.14 looks behind him, and sees Ginourm again. 3.14: Grrr, you little... At Fantendo Sea, 5 minutes later, a splash of Ginourm is heard. Ginourm: Huh, what happened? Ginourm sees Hiro coincidentally. Hiro: I think you got eliminated of being hyper. Ginourm: Aww, I thought it was just a joke. Hiro: Why? Ginourm: Because 3.14 Eliminated me. Let us return to Fantendo Mansion... Clyde: Let us finally begin with our plan. Clyde: Locke, do you know a plan? Locke v3: Uhhh... Which plan again? Henry: Doesn't care. I'' do have a plan. In the room of the Fandemonium Producers... Producer #1: Aaah, I haven't enjoyed like this since I killed my parents. Producer #2: Me too. Soon, Locke v3 will prison those Fandemonium contestants to the base of our murderer. Producer #3: Yeah, Fandemonium was the worst idea that came up my mind. Producer #3: Seriously, challenges? Where was I with my mind? Producer #2: It's not your fault, Jack. We were in crisis. Jack: I think you're right, Mars. All we wanted is that everybody became demons and thinks nothing else than killing, but a TV show was the only thing we could think off. Mars: And we hoped that everyone watches the show, so we could pay Satan in trade for his Super weapon. Producer #1: Yeah, that beauty of an item. How was it called again? Mars: The Evil-Demonizer, Vince. Vince: Yeah, that's it. Thanks Mars. Jack: Say, I feel sorry for Steve. Vince: Why? Jack: Satan tested the Evil-Demonizer on him, and now he's a demon. Vince: Well, HE wanted it. Jack: But look at him. A demon, seeming to be the fourth producer, Steve, was gnawing on the table. Vince: I see, but who actually cares. Mars: Me not. Mars: Say I'm thirsty again. Vince: Do you want AGAIN some Eggplant Coffee? Mars: Yes Vince: Great, me too. Jack: Me too. Since that purple-clad guy is here, I've never enjoyed coffee like that. Mars: Yeah, it tastes godly. Sooooooo amazing. Vince: Hey you! Waluigi: What is it? Vince: Could you make for us again Some Eggplant coffee? I want an espresso. Mars: Me too. Jack: Me not. Give me one with extra eggplants. Vince: You LIKE eggplants, eh? Jack: Yes. Vince: So, two Espresso Eggplant coffee, and one eggplant coffee with extra eggplants. Waluigi: Six bucks, and I'll make your orders. Vince: Here. Vince gives Waluigi six bucks. Vince: Aaah, this is life. '''Will the producers conquer the world by turning everyone into demons?' What is Henry's plan? Will the gang reveal Locke v3's true identity? And WHAT does the Eggplant Coffee taste like? Discover THAT in the next episode! By the way, this episode had a Bowling reference. Could you find it? Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters